Pourquoi moi ?
by valistheboss
Summary: Une "discussion entre filles" qui va marquer un tournant dans la vie d'Hermione. Venez lire. OS


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoici avec cette nouvelle fiction, qui est un OS, une nouvelle fois sur le couple Drago/Hermione, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **valistheboss**

 **Pourquoi moi ?**

J'avais toujours été la fille calme, intelligente à qui on demandait conseil. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas l'habitude de demander dans l'aide. Alors que je me retrouvais dans ma chambre avec ma meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, je regrettais amèrement l'idée que j'avais eue en demandant conseil à la jeune rousse. Cette dernière sautait en ce moment même de joie en criant comme une enfant dans tout mon appartement :

-TU ES AMOUREUSE ! C'EST GENIAL ! MA MEILLEURE AMIE EST ENFIN AMOUREUSE ! JE VAIS POUVOIR PARLER DE TRUCS DE FILLES AVEC TOI !

Alors que je levais un sourcil à l'entente de sa dernière phrase, elle daigna enfin tourner son regard vers moi.

-Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse répétais-je pour la dixième fois au moins depuis que nous avions commencé cette discussion.

-Tu le regardes souvent ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est parce qu'il m'exaspère ! Comprenait moi bien, j'adorais Drago, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant et hautain parfois, même quand on a réussi à briser sa carapace.

-Tu as des frissons quand il te touche…

-C'est parce qu'il faisait froid … Commençais-je.

-En plein mois de juillet ! Mione, arrête de te voiler la face, je sais que son passé n'est pas reluisant mais il a changé de camp avant la bataille !

-Je lui ai pardonné ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Jamais je ne le jugerais pour son passé ! Je l'ai…

Commençais-je à m'énerver, puis me rendant compte de ce que j'avais failli dire j'ouvris des yeux ronds. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse du seul homme qui ne m'aime pas ! » Ginny avait quant à elle un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'elle avait gagné. Tellement choquée de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, elle ne vit pas la forme sortir d'un coin sombre de l'appartement. Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux devant la couleur si caractéristique des cheveux qu'elle apercevait, Ginny s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensembles.

-Hermione… Souffla Drago en s'approchant doucement. Ne la voyant pas réagir il se pencha vers ses lèvres et alors qu'il allait enfin l'embrasser Hermione se recula brusquement. Interprétant mal ce geste Drago partit en claquant la porte de leur appartement. Ah oui ais-je oublié de préciser que je vivais en colocation avec Drago depuis 4 ans, depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. Alors que je commençais à reprendre mes esprits et à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, je me rendis compte de la pointe de déception présente dans mon cœur… Je me précipitai vers la porte et transplanai. Une fois arrivée devant le mignon petit cottage de mes deux meilleurs amis, je me précipitai à l'intérieur en appelant Ginny. J'entendis des pas précipités dans l'escalier et apparut enfin ma meilleure amie avec mon filleule James dans ses bras, ainsi que le biberon dans les mains. Je l'aidai à s'installer sur le canapé et commença à faire les cents pas dans leur salon.

-Hermione ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda Ginny, irritée.

-T'es partie et il a failli m'embrasser mais je l'ai repoussé et il est parti en courant… Dis-je dépitée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rattrapé ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps !

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends !?

\- Je ne sais pas où il est …

-A ton avis ou a-t-il bien put aller se confier tout comme toi tu l'as fait ? Me dit Ginny sarcastique, un sourire en coin.

-Merci Ginny j'y vais fais un bisou à Harry de ma part m'exclamai-je en sortant dehors en courant.

Lorsque je fus arrivée, je vis un grand manoir chaleureux et me précipitai à l'intérieur, si bien que je faillis assommer quelqu'un qui était sur le point de sortir. Le bruit qu'avait fait le choc avait dut alerter les deux personnes qui sortaient du salon. Je me tournai vers Pansy et m'excusai auprès d'elle avant de saluer Blaise et de prendre à part Drago.

-La prochaine fois laisse-moi le temps de dire quelque chose avant de partir comme une furie m'exclamais-je avant de le prendre par le col et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

J'étais heureuse et amoureuse tout était parfait. 9 mois après nous étions devant l'autel et 3 mois après le mariage nous étions à la maternité, chouchoutant notre magnifique petite Rose. Le portrait craché de son père excepté qu'elle a mes yeux. Je suis heureuse et ça ne va pas changer de sitôt, dans 5 mois je serais de nouveau à la maternité pour cette fois accueillir notre fils.


End file.
